Our little secret
by johnprewett
Summary: It s the day before Bill s and Fleur s wedding. This story takes place in a nice hotel. Fleur enjoys a little cooling off in the pool, but she is not alone. The two have a great evening. My first Harry/Fleur story.


Our little secret

It was pretty late and it was already dark outside when the moon was shining brightly and clearly. Despite the late hour it was still quite mild outside. It had been a very hot day. And the next day there would be Bill and Fleur's wedding. To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure both had decided to celebrate their wedding in a nice hotel near the coast. Fleur´s family had arranged this. Now Bill, Fleur, their families and friends were housed there comfortably.

The day before the wedding was Harry´s birthday and Fleur suspected that he was together with his friends. Bill had gone with some others to celebrate his last night as a bachelor. Bill's mother had also organized a small party for Fleur. But it was more a tee party then a celebration. Fortunately, she had the opportunity to escape this small group and to take a little walk. Throughout the hotel it was quiet and the corridors were almost deserted.

As she walked along one of the corridors, she looked down. The hotel had a pool and the moonlight reflected in the cool water. The water surface glittered seductively. Throughout the day Fleur had longed for a cooling. She wondered if she shouldn´t go for a swim. Why not? She was about to go to her room and get her swimsuit. But then she remembered that she had no swimsuit in her luggage. She looked around, but nobody was there. Well, why not? Around this time, no one was out there. She would be all alone and no one would see her. Without thinking further she went downstairs and went directly to the pool.

Fleur looked around. There was no one to see. No one was here but her. She undressed and put her clothes at one of the loungers. Then she stood fully nude in front of the pool. Luckily no one was looking out of the window. Almost all the windows were dark and the pool was shielded by a small hedge. After a searching look she slowly got into the water and sighed deeply as the water soothed her skin. The water wasn´t cold, but it was refreshing. She swam from side to side, finding the water deeply relaxing. When she reached the edge of the pool, she turned around and looked at the sky. The moon was shining very bright. She closed her eyes and leaned against the edge of the pool.

When she wanted to continue swimming, she suddenly felt someone touching her from behind. First she got a little panicked. But the hands touched her neck and caressed her and it felt really good. Maybe it was Bill who had come back from the party. The hands wandered to her shoulders, then to her arms. Then the hands explored her front. One hand went back to her shoulders and one hand went down to her stomach.

"Oh, Bill.", she thought. "You are such a teaser."

When the hands reached her bare breasts and massaged them Fleur suddenly became clear that this couldn´t be Bill. She couldn´t say why. But the way he massaged her made Fleur clear that it wasn´t her fiancé. She wanted to fight back. But something inside her prevented her to push him away. Fleur felt the naked body of the stranger. It felt so good. She didn´t want him to stop. Her hands searched and found his body. Then she felt his lips on her neck. Her left hand found his head and she felt his hair. She gasped and felt guilty. Tomorrow would be her wedding and now she allowed a stranger to seduce her. Suddenly the hands of the stranger disappeared and she looked around. It definitely wasn´t Bill. It was...

"Hello, Fleur! A beautiful evening, isn´t it?"  
>"Harry! What are you doing here?"<br>"I wanted to enjoy the last hours of my birthday. But I didn´t know that you were here. And I never thought that you would swim naked."

"Oh... you see... I prefer to swim naked. It feels... pretty good." Harry raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Really? At the Triwizard Tournament you weren´t naked during the second task. You had a swimsuit when we were in the lake."

"Well... it would have been pretty embarrassing for me... to show myself naked... in front of hundreds of students.", she said. "And ... well ... you're also naked."

"As I said I wanted to enjoy the last hours of my birthday. And when I saw you naked, I thought it's only fair that I'm also naked. At first I thought you were Ginny. But then I thought I could give you a little massage as a wedding gift or so."

"Oh. Well... that was more than a massage, Harry.", Fleur said. "And I have nothing for you."

"What do you mean?", he said.  
>"A birthday present." Harry blushed a little.<p>

"Oh. Well... You don´t have to... I mean... Well, why are you here? I thought you were together with Mrs. Weasley and the others for a little party."

"It wasn´t really funny.", Fleur said soberly. "But it´s good that I meet you here." Harry smiled.

"You mean we could have our own little party before you get married tomorrow?"

"Yes, maybe. I mean... your little massage was very nice, Harry. But do you really think it´s enough for a wedding gift?", she asked with sparkling eyes. "And I still have no birthday present for you."

"Well, how about this?", he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a small and shy kiss. Fleur was surprised by Harry's briskness. But then she realized that he was no longer a child.  
>"That´s not enough, Harry.", Fleur said. "Let me show you."<p>

She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Harry's eyes widened. He had never experienced such a kiss. Neither with Cho nor with Ginny. And certainly not naked. The skin-to-skin contact drove them both wild. Fleur pressed forward urgently, rubbing her breasts against Harry's chest and teasing his lips with her tongue. Harry's lips parted and Fleur's tongue accepted the silent invitation, slipping into his mouth and engaging Harry's tongue in a pleasant battle.

Harry moaned and his hands explored her smooth skin. First he rubbed her flat stomach briefly until he worked his way down to her bottom. He took a cheek into each hand and gently rubbed her firm ass. Fleur groaned and broke the kiss. Harry had stopped rubbing her ass and squeezed it. She started to kiss his neck, while her right hand grabbed his hardening shaft. Harry moaned as she ran her hand up and down his member. He was surprised how experienced she was.

"Wow...this feels really nice.", Harry said. She smiled.

"I know. But... we should go out anyway." He looked at her disappointed. "Don´t worry. We will continue outside."

Fleur took him by the hand and led him out of the pool. Harry was still disappointed, but when they got out of the pool, he changed his mind immediately. Even with clothes she had inspired his imagination. But when he saw her in all her naked glory, he could understand why Ron was so fascinated by her. In the pool, he had felt her curves. And when he saw her nice firm breasts and her beautiful, shaved pussy for the first time he couldn´t look away. She was so beautiful.

Fleur liked what she saw, too. She wouldn´t have thought that a well-built young man was hiding under Harry´s clothes. He was not as muscular as Bill, but he was not unsightly. After all, he was just of age. But when she looked between his legs, she had to realize that Harry was at least as big as Bill. She had felt how big he was, but now she could see his big cock. And she liked the sight.

When Fleur walked to the lounger where she had left her clothes, he watched her with great interest. Her butt was swaying enticingly with every step. She bent down to get her wand to conjure a towel, providing Harry with a perfect look at her lovely, dripping bottom. Fleur straightened up and gripped a towel and dried herself. Harry did the same and Fleur came back to Harry. Now she stood in front of him and she was surprised how quickly he had grown. Until now she hadn´t noticed it. When she met him the first time, she was taller than him. Now they were about the same size.

"Please sit down, Harry.", Fleur said, pointing to the lounger.

Harry obeyed and Fleur knelt down in front of him. She reached out and clamped her hand around his cock. With her hand she stroked his manhood a few times from his head all the way to his base before holding him steady and lowering even further. Her lovely lips opened and his cock was bathed in her heated warmth. Harry felt like in heaven as Fleur serviced him with her beautiful mouth. She got more and more of his length into her mouth as she continuously bobbed up and down on him. After holding his entire cock in her mouth for a few seconds she came all the way off and took a big breath.

"You are fantastic, Fleur!", Harry gasped. She smiled.

"You forget where I come from."

She took him into her mouth again and quickly developed a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down on his hardness. Harry bit his lips. The way her mouth went up and down, engulfing his prick was unbelievable. He looked down and their eyes met. Harry was surprised to see the desire in her eyes. She enjoyed it to give him head as much as he was enjoying her blowjob. When she felt that he was close, she increased her efforts and couldn't wait to drive him over the edge. Harry moaned as one of her hands cupped his testicles, teasing them gently.

"I´m... I´m cumming.", he moaned quietly.

But instead of pulling away she kept on sucking him off. And not only that. She even increased the speed. This was too much for him. With a load moan he came, shooting his sperm into Fleur´s mouth. He closed his eyes while he kept on shooting his sperm into her mouth. Fleur kept his cock in her mouth and sucked on him. She wanted to get every drop of his seed. After w while she allowed his penis to drop out of her mouth and licked him clean. When he opened his eyes, she looked at him.

"It´s time that you spoil me, Harry."

"With the greatest pleasure."

She lay down at the lounger and looked at him expectantly. His hands started exploring her naked body. He could feel her smooth skin under his hands. From her thighs to her flat stomach, then to her sides. His hands rubbed Fleur´s body until he neared her breasts and he started to kiss her. Harry took her breasts into his hands, hesitantly at first, but as Fleur moaned, he started massaging them more firmly. She gasped when he teased her nipples with his thumbs.

"Yes, Harry! Touch me! Keep going!"

Harry brought his mouth down lower, lightly kissing her jaw several times while his hands continued to fondle her breasts. Fleur writhed beneath him. With his mouth he went down, from her neck to her breasts, then to her stomach. Finally he reached her pussy. He couldn´t wait any longer and started to lick her. She moaned softly as his tongue was giving her pleasure. After a while he ran one finger up and down her pussy. Then he was slipping his finger into her cautiously. Fleur moaned and Harry moved his finger inside her. Fleur closed he eyes. It was incredibly beautiful what Harry was doing. Bill had never done that with her. It felt so good. But she couldn´t stand it any longer.

"Please, Harry! No more foreplay! I need you to fuck me!"

Harry was surprised. Actually, he didn´t want to go that far. He just wanted to play a bit with her and feel her soft bare skin. Now she was about to give herself totally to him. But he couldn´t stop now. He had to fuck her. And Fleur felt the same. Tomorrow she and Bill would marry. She felt betrayed by her body as her pussy started to drip with wetness at the prospect of being fucked by such a well-hung boy. She couldn´t go back. She wanted it. Right now.

"Come on, Harry! Do it!", she said as Harry worked her pussy with his finger and made her crazy. He stopped and climbed atop of her. She spread her legs and wrapped her arms around him. The contact of their naked bodies made Harry shiver. Her skin was so soft. He loved this feeling. At the same minute he was aware that he loved Ginny, but now he wanted to enjoy this feeling with Fleur as long as he could.

"It´s your first time, right?" He nodded. "It´s ok. Take your time, Harry."

Harry pushed his dick into her slowly, inch by inch, moving his hips to put his length into her. She let out a little gasp as he continued to force more of his shaft into her. When he was fully inside her, she kissed him again and her tongue explored his mouth as his cock was sliding in and out of her pussy. Harry watched as her breasts were swinging back and forth in front of his face.

"That´s it, Harry! Keep going!"

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. His hips started to move rhythmically. Fleur wrapped her legs around his waist while he was burying his face in her boobs. The feeling of his hard dick deep inside her was so intense. It wasn´t her first time. But it felt strange. She already had sex with Bill and she loved him very much. But this experience with a younger lover was different. She couldn´t describe it, but she didn´t care. It felt good.

Harry could feel that his balls were smacking against her ass cheeks. To be so deep inside Fleur made him crazy. He never thought that he would have his first time with her. From time to time he had dreamed of it. But now it was real. What would Ginny say if she could see them? When he fucked her harder he heard a load moan and realized that Fleur got an orgasm.

"Harry! Let´s chance the position!"

"As you wish." Harry pulled his cock out of her.

"Please lay down, Harry. It´s my turn to be on top now."

Harry lay down at the lounger and Fleur straddled him. She swung her leg over his torso and turned her back to him so that he couldn´t see her face. Then Fleur reached between her legs and guided his shaft back into her pussy. He could feel her tight grip around his member as she started pumping his dick up and down. When she rode him she looked up at the sky where the moon was shining brightly. She felt his hands at her thighs and closed her eyes. With a groan she arched her back and moved her arms behind her to rest her body in that position. Harry took the opportunity and grabbed her breasts, which he now massaged and kneaded. He still couldn´t believe what he and Fleur where doing here as he was thrusting his hips as much as he could. It was absolutely crazy. But it felt so good.

"Oh, yes! That´s wonderful, Harry!", she gasped. "I´m so close!"

"Fleur!", he gasped. "I... I´m about to cum!"

She stopped her movements and climbed off of him. Then she turned around and wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him. Harry gasped and she opened her mouth and her skilled tongue worked him and tasted the tip of his delicious cock. Then she enveloped him in her hot wet mouth and began moving her head back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Fleur continued to suck him off and bobbed up and down his hard cock with her lips and her hand. Then she pulled him out of her mouth and worked him with her hand along the entirety of his length. With her free hand she reached between her legs and stroked her pussy. Harry was amazed that she was masturbating while she gave him a handjob.

"Oh! I'm... !", he gasped.

"Do it, Harry! Give me your cum! I want you to cover my face with it!"

After a few more strokes with her hand he moaned and Fleur felt the first splash of semen contact her right cheek. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as his hot cum hit her everywhere from her forehead, eyelids, nose and chin. Stream after stream hit her face and landed in her open mouth while she was still stroking her pussy. Then she reached her next orgasm and gasped.

"Oh, Harry! That was wonderful!" Fleur took his dick and licked him clean.

"Yes.", he gasped. "It... it was." With a sigh she cleaned her face from his cum and stood up.

"Harry? What just happened... it remains among us. All right? It´s our little secret. Bill and the others shouldn´t know about that. Ok?"  
>"Oh... Ok.", Harry said.<p>

Both got dressed quickly and they returned to the hotel. When they parted, she gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek. He was surprised, but he smiled. This was the best birthday present he had ever received.


End file.
